kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbly Clouds
|theme=Cloudy sky |boss=Kracko |mini-boss=Kracko Jr., Bonkers (optional) |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land'' Main Mode: Bronto Burt, Dizzy, Gordo, Kookler, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Puffy, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game: Benny, Blatzy, Boomer, Cawcun, Gordo, Koozer, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Scarfy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Whiskers Kirby Super Star (Ultra): Blade Knight, Bronto Burt, Lovely, Noddy, Parasol, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Tookey, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky }} Bubbly Clouds is the fourth stage of Kirby's Dream Land and the third stage of the Spring Breeze sub-game in Kirby Super Star/''Ulra. It is visited after Float Islands and before Mt. Dedede. Bubbly Clouds is replaced by Crash Clouds in Revenge of the King. In ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, Bubbly Clouds makes a cameo appearance as a type of fabric. The pattern appears to be based closely on the Kirby Super Star Ultra version. In addition, a piano rendition of the theme returns for Dream Land's Cloud Palace. So far, all versions of Bubbly Clouds have had Kracko feature either as a boss and/or mid-boss along with Kracko Jr.. Intro In Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby falls into a large cloud which then flashes and drops stars and dozens of both large and small Kirbys from it. The intro is changed in Spring Breeze. The intro is the same as the Castle Lololo intro, as Castle Lololo isn't in Spring Breeze. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Bubbly Clouds is a regal area high above the skies of Dream Land. Many puffy, multicolored clouds and beautiful architecture make up the scenery of the level. Kirby even has a full view of Dream Land's galaxy at later points in the level. The level also has many spike traps in it, making Parasol quite useful. Near the end of the level, Kirby may enter the moon to heal (and fight a mid-boss in Spring Breeze) right before the boss battle. In the last level of ''Kirby's Adventure and its remake (a mini rendition of Kirby's Dream Land) Kirby can enter the moon once more. This time however, a secret switch is found for Kirby to activate. Kracko is the boss of Bubbly Clouds, and Kracko Jr. (his weaker form) is fought as a mid-boss. In terms of enemies, Bubbly Clouds has many airborne enemies like Bronto Burts and enemies wielding Parasols. In Kirby's Dream Land, Two Faces and Dizzys also appear, and in Spring Breeze many bird-like foes including Tookeys and Twizzys appear. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, if Kirby flies up to the moon and presses Up, he will enter the moon like he would a door. It leads to a room full of food and Bonkers. Copy Abilities ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe |theme= Clouds |icon= }}Bubbly Clouds is the third stage in Kirby Fighters and the seventh stage in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe. This arena takes place in the area where Kirby fights Kracko. Bubbly Clouds features two platforms, with each one attached to an arch in the mid-ground. The main hazard of the stage is Kracko himself, who will enter the battle and do one of his attacks: get close to some of the Kirby's and use his revolution beam attack, hover above someone and pour down rain, or move from one side of the arena to the other while dropping lightning that can only be avoided by dodging or standing under the platforms. Kracko cannot be defeated, unlike Lololo & Lalala during their appearance in the Castle Lololo stage. In Kirby Fighters, the fighting is in the daytime, similarly to most of Bubbly Clouds. In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, the fighting takes place at nighttime, as it did when fighting Kracko in Kirby Super Star/''Ultra. This is more likely to be the fourth stage in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe’s single-player, and is always the stage the player fights Kracko in during round 5 (albeit without the additional platforms). The music that plays here is the boss battle theme in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. When fighting against Kracko in Kirby Fighters Deluxe’s single-player, the music that plays is the Kirby Fighters theme. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series One area in the World of Light mode is patterned after Bubbly Clouds. Food is plentiful here. Music Etymology Bubbly Clouds' name is derived from "bubbly," which can either refer to an informal term for Champagne or sparkling wine, or simply something full of or producing bubbles, such as soda. Related Quotes Trivia *The music for Bubbly Clouds has been reused and/or remixed in later ''Kirby'' games: **The music plays in Kracko Land in Kirby's Pinball Land. **The music was reused for Levels 1-3, 2-3, 5-3 and 7-2 in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. **A remix of the music plays in Tiny Town in Kirby: Canvas Curse. **A remix of the music plays in Cloud Palace in Kirby's Epic Yarn. **A remix of the music plays as part of a medley on the main menu of Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. **A remix of the music plays during stage results in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Scenery from Bubbly Clouds is used as a backdrop for Kirby Super Star Ultra-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *If playing Kirby Fighters Deluxe’s single-player on Very Hard difficulty, during the fight with Kracko, the ground is changed to spell out HAL in lavender and beige tiles, in addition to yellow and green tiles. This is made more noticeable after Kracko is defeated. Gallery File:BubblycloudsDL.png|Bubbly Clouds in the original game. File:BubblycloudsDL2.png|Mint Leaf Kirby takes to the skies. Image:Bubblyclouds.png|The intro in Kirby Super Star. Krackobubblyclouds.jpg|Kirby fighting Kracko at the end of Bubbly Clouds. Bubbleclouds.png|Sword Kirby walking through Bubbly Clouds. Bubbleclouds2.png|Kirby vanquishes Kracko Jr. in the clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_1.PNG|The sky, as seen from Bubbly Clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_2.PNG|The night sky in Bubbly Clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_3.PNG|Another view of the night sky. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_4.PNG|The whole galaxy, seen from the top of Bubbly Clouds. KF Bubbly Clouds.jpeg|Bubbly Clouds (Kirby Fighters) KF_Bubbly_Clouds.jpg|Kracko shoots lightning. KFD Bomber.jpg| Bubbly Clouds (Kirby Fighters Deluxe) KFD Kracko.jpg|Kracko appears (Kirby Fighters Deluxe) KFZ Kracko 2.jpeg|Kracko gazes at the player. Icons Icon1 Bubbly Clouds.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Icon1 Bubbly Clouds 2.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' de:Kugelwolken it:Soffici Nuvole ja:バブリークラウズ zh:泡泡云朵 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sky Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Deluxe